Dis, tu m'aimes ? - Bien sûr que non - Tant mieux ! Je suis enceinte
by Bouyachaka
Summary: "Je m'appelle Regulus. Pas Reg. Ni Regugu. Et encore moins Reguchou. - D'accord, Reguinet ! - Tu te fous de moi, là ? - D'après toi ?" Regulus/OC avec en fond Sirius Black/Severus Snape. SUITE DE "Non, c'était vraiment pas une bonne idée"


**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Bouyachaka. Surnommée Bouya', Bouy', MAdé, Ad', Bouqu'tin. **

**Normalement je ne me présenterais pas et vous laisserais déguster ce premier chapitre mais j'ai quelques points à éclairer. J'ai écrit il y a moins d'un an "Non, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée". C'est un yaoi humoristique sur Severus Snape et Sirius Black. En fond, il y avait une histoire amoureuse entre Regulus Black et une fille impossible, Allyre Iris d'Aubéry. **

**Ces deux là n'ont jamais pu se sortir de ma tête. Il faut donc que je leur fasse un sort et que j'écrive sur eux. Que je retrace leur histoire de leurs points de vue, que je dévoile des p'tits secrets de slytherins bien honteux. L'histoire se déroulera aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'en dehors de Poudlard. Y aura des chapitres. Plein de chapitres. Au moins autant que la dernière fiction. Voir plus. C'est là que tout le monde hurle de joie.**

**J'ai remarqué il y a peu que peu de personnes ne lisent les histoires avec les OC's. Vous devriez. Personnellement, je profite pour faire un peu de pub à Azema. Une histoire d'amour entre une OC au nom imprononçable et Fred Weasley. Allez la lire ! C'est juste... AMAZING. **

**Gros poutoux à Melfique, Romy (qui semble pas très emballée par cette deuxième histoire u.u T'as pas encore lu alors hein !) et Lappopo.**

**D'ailleurs, une dernière chose : Si jamais Allyre devient trop Mary-Sue, lapidez moi.**

**Amicalement**

**Bouy'.**

* * *

.

Allyre Iris d'Aubéry... Oui, Regulus l'a connaît. Bien. Très bien, même. Il la connaît sous la couette, sous la neige, sous la douche. Il connaît ses seins aussi. Ses hanches. Son rire. Et puis un jour, il a connu sa main sur sa joue, projetée à une telle vitesse qu'elle lui a déchaussé une molaire. Douloureux. C'est un peu ça sa relation avec elle. Comme une baffe, fulgurante et fugace. Un coup au coeur. Il l'a aimée comme un fou. Et la première fois qu'il l'a vue, il l'a détestée au premier coup d'oeil.

C'était un dimanche matin à une heure indue, c'est à dire avant dix heures. Donc beaucoup trop tôt pour la supporter. De toute façon, elle était vraiment trop... Irritante. Comment ça, lui aussi ? Il ne vous permet pas. Lui au moins, il est discret. Ah, vous savez plus quoi dire hein ? En plus, il la connaissait pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, Regulus récupérait douloureusement de sa nuit avortée, noyé dans son café et priant vaguement se pendre. Il était vraiment pas du matin. Et prêt à vomir aussi, comme si la plus belle gueule de bois de sa carrière lui comprimait le crâne.

Il n'avait rien bu pourtant. S'était couché, parfaitement sobre. Et la belle bosse qui ornait son crâne n'était autre que l'oeuvre de son meilleur ami. Pas directement cela dit, il n'avait eu besoin de personne pour balancer sa tête contre le mur le plus proche, espérant vainement s'envoyer al Padres dans la minute. Mais c'était à cause de Severus. Il était venu le voir, sérieux comme un croque-mort -ce qui dans son cas ne change pas grand chose, on est d'accord-, venu donc lui annoncer qu'il avait découvert l'amour entre garçons dans les bras de Sirius. Mais si vous savez... Sirius Black. Son propre frère. Répugnant.

Il est resté silencieux, dévisageant Severus qui retenait sa respiration, presque honteux. le silence s'est éternisé et il semblerait que Severus allait finir par mourir d'asphyxie lorsqu'enfin Regulus a réagi. Il a fait quelque chose de pas particulièrement intelligent. Voir, d'abominablement con. Il est parti dans un fou rire hystérique, à se rouler par terre et à se muscler les abdominaux. En y réfléchissant, il aurait fallu qu'il évite. Mais rien que Severus et Sirius s'embrassant passionnément, c'était un concept. Alors sortir ensemble ? Ahah, la bonne blague !Il avait failli marcher ! Ah, Sev tu vas le tuer !

...

Comment, c'était pas une blague ?! T'es sérieux ? Ah mais... OH, MERLIN. Le choc avait manqué de le faire tomber. Il a vacillé et, sans un mot, il a dépassé un Severus perdu et tout à fait logiquement, a tenté de se défoncer la boîte crânienne contre la cheminée de la salle commune. Narmol. Quand Snape a finalement réussi à l'immobiliser et à l'empêcher de se punir comme un vulgaire elfe de maison, il lui a tout expliqué. Comment ils étaient sortis ensemble. Comment ils avaient cassé. Et comment il fallait que Sirius souffre.

Autant vous dire que notre héros n'a pas pu s'endormir. Il est resté assis dans son lit et les yeux grands ouverts, serrant son doudou dans les bras et se balançant d'avant en arrière, essayant surtout de ne pas penser au matelas de Severus et à ce qu'il y a jamais pu se passer dessus. Non. Non. Non.

Là dessus, il s'était traîné hors du lit à huit heures, tremblant encore un peu. Tel un mort vivant, il s'était laissé guider jusqu'à la Grande Salle et déprimait dans son café depuis lors.

Et c'est là que Allyre Iris d'Aubéry est entrée dans sa vie.

Une personne d'une grande beauté s'est installée gracieusement à côté de lui et lui a décoché un regard pénétrant, lui kidnappant son coeur du même coup.

...

Non, je rigole. Il avait le regard baissé sur son bol quand un poids s'est laissé tomber juste à côté de lui et, excusez moi mais c'était tout sauf _gracieux._ Il a levé les yeux sur une tignasse rousse... Non. Rouge et tellement emmêlée que c'en était presque comique, avec deux yeux noirs brillants. Ils lui ont fait penser à des scarabées, sur le coup. Ils se sont observés un petit moment, en silence. Et la seule chose qu'elle lui a décoché, c'était son appréciation en direct :

"Tu as autant de charme qu'une tartine sans beurre."

Venant d'un paillasson vivant, c'était limite vexant. Il le lui a dit d'ailleurs, sur un dernier regard désobligeant. Elle a pincé les lèvres.

"N'attaquons pas les cheveux sinon j'en aurais des trucs à dire sur ta coiffure de caniche."

Ca, c'était bas. Il n'y peut rien s'il a des bouclettes.

"Je préfère les bouclettes à... Ca." Il a fait, incapable de qualifier la masse. "Tu connais le principe d'une brosse à cheveux ?

- Je l'ai perdue.

- Dans ta crinière ?

- Dans ton anus."

Ahahah. Ahah. Ah. Anus. Sexe. Sirius. Severus. Non. Pense à des poneys roses, Regulus. PENSE A DES PONEYS ROSES !

"Ca va ?"

Regard meurtrier. Allyre soupira et attrapa un croissant. Le seul sur la table. Qui était posé dans _son _assiette. Hors de question ! On touche pas aux croissants ! Rapide comme l'éclair, Regulus lui arracha son butin des mains, l'air inutilement mauvais. Et se décala. D'une demie fesse. Elle aussi se poussa. D'une distance d'une demie fesse. Une demie fesse, exactement. Une sueur glacée dégoulinant dans son dos, Regulus s'écarta une nouvelle fois. Elle aussi. Les mains comiquement accrochées à la table, écrasant le pauvre croissant du même coup, Reg tenta une nouvelle fois de s'écarter. En vain. Ensuite... Il se souvient juste de son coeur qui battait à tout rompre et ses fesses qui glissaient sur le banc à une vitesse folle. Jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse au sol, regardant Allyre lui faire un sourire éblouissant et partir s'emparer des croissants des poufssouffles.

...

...

...

Mais c'est quoi cette folle ?

.

* * *

.

Tirant par le bras une Allyre rétive, Regulus cherchait du regard Severus dans la salle commune. Il n'était nul part. Grognant, le slytherin sorti à pas vifs, entraînant une rouquine en colère dans son sillage. Elle s'était coiffée, c'était déjà ça. Par contre, les croissants, elle a fait une croix dessus. Un idiot lui est tombé dessus à bras raccourcis avant qu'elle ne puisse en emporter, sifflant presque de haine. Après une deuxième prise de bec en dix minutes, elle a finit par lui dire qu'elle le lâcherait dès que Severus lui donnerait ce qu'il lui avait... Emprunté.

Sans un mot, Black Junior avait refermé son poing sur son poignet et depuis, ils parcouraient les couloirs, à la recherche de l'autre idiot. Il allait lui faire payer ça. Cher. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une teigne pareille le collant pour un temps indéterminé. Il allait lui rendre son truc et fissa ! Lorsqu'ils le trouvèrent, assis dans les feuilles mortes, il a hurlé.

"SEVERUS !"

L'autre a tourné la tête, dépressif.

"Sirius ?"

Arrêt sur image. Regulus cligna des yeux, incertain de la marche à suivre. Se mettre à courir en hurlant ou égorger Sev d'abord ? Alors que son cerveau était en plein bug et tentait tant bien que mal de chasser des images de son frère, de son meilleur ami et de la panoplie complète du fétichiste, Allyre se libéra de sa poigne avec un regard haineux.

"C'est Junior."

Le son de sa voix ramena Reg sur terre. Junior... Il va la tuer.

"Ah. C'est que lui..."

Regulus hausse un sourcil, presque pas vexé. Que d'enthousiasme. Il veut une corde, tant qu'à faire ? Désolé de ne pas être son vide bourses personnel.

...

Oh non. Mauvaise idée. _Très _mauvaise idée. Ne pense surtout pas à ça. Non. Image mentale. Non ! Résiste ! Image mentale. De Dieu d'image mentale ! NON. Contrôle !

...

"Reg ?

- Je suis là." il grogne, rouvrant les yeux. Allyre était plantée à côté de Severus, l'air amusé. A ses dépends, il en mettrait sa main à couper.

"Severus, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" il fait en désignant la concernée, pas vexée pour deux sous.

"Notre nouvelle amie."

...

Notre nouvelle amie. Pourquoi il y avait pas pensé seul ? C'est tellement logique... Notre nouvelle amie... Attend. Il se fout de lui ?!


End file.
